


A GENTLE REMINDER

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Dad Egbert to you (Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A GENTLE REMINDER

IT IS OKAY TO CRY. IT IS OKAY TO FEEL HURT.  
CRYING DOES NOT MAKE YOU WEAK. CRYING IS NOT A THING TO BE ASHAMED OF. THERE IS NO SHAME IN BEING VULNERABLE.  
IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND NATURAL FOR ANY BEING WITH FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS TO EXPRESS DISCOMFORT AND WOE.   
DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR BEING SAD,   
MY DEARS, YOU HAVE BEEN SO STRONG FOR SO LONG.  
BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE STRONG ALL THE TIME.  
YOU HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF OTHERS FOR SO LONG, IT IS OKAY TO TAKE TIME TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF ONCE IN A WHILE TOO. 

AND IF THAT MEANS HAVING A GOOD CRY, DO IT.  
IF YOU NEED THAT ONE EXTRA PIECE OF CAKE TO GET YOU THROUGH THE DAY, TAKE IT.  
IF YOU NEED JUST ONE MORE DAY OFF TO CLEAR YOUR MIND AND JUST BREATH, TAKE IT.   
THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OR ASHAMED OF.

SOME DAYS ARE REALLY HARD.  
SOME DAYS YOU WAKE UP, AND IT IS A STRUGGLE TO LOVE YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU DON’T SEE ANYTHING GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?

YOU STILL GOT UP.  
YOU GOT UP, AND YOU DID YOUR BEST TO GET THROUGH EVERYDAY. YOU DO YOUR BEST EVEN WHEN YOU ARE HURTING MOST TERRIBLY INSIDE.

AND MY DEARS?  
THAT IS REMARKABLY BRAVE.  
IT IS NOT AN EASY THING TO DO AT ALL.

YOU HAVE COME A LONG WAY.  
FIGHTING AND WALKING, RUNNING, DRAGGING YOURSELF ON DESPITE BEING SO TIRED OF EVERYTHING.  
DESPITE THE ANGER, THE HURT, THE EXHAUSTION, THE PAIN…YOU STILL CARRIED ON FORWARD.  
YOU ARE STILL HERE.  
YOU HAVE COME SO FAR.

AND I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, MY DEARS.  
SO VERY PROUD.   
NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU. THAT I AM HERE FOR YOU.  
AND I AM PROUD OF WHO YOU WERE, WHO YOU ARE, AND WHO YOU WILL BECOME. 

I AM NOT HERE TO JUDGE YOU.   
I AM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU.   
I AM NOT HERE TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN AND CANNOT DO.  
I AM HERE, TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU.  
HERE TO ACCOMPANY YOU WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE, HERE TO TALK TO AND HERE TO ENCOURAGE YOU ON.  
YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD, MY DEAR.

 

SINCERELY,

DAD


End file.
